Shadowcaster
Shadowcaster The Plane of Shadow neighbors and overlaps the Material plane, and several others. It is a dark, twisted reflection of the real world, made all the more alien by its nagging similarities. Color is a faded memory, bleached from the world and replaced with shades of gray. Emotions are as muted as colors; Only hunger, thirst, pain and exhaustion remain undiminished. All things fall into darkness. Shadows do not represent the absence of light; They represent the presence of darkness. Thus shadows and darkness are the fundamental state of the universe, that has existed before and will exist after all other things. The Shadowcaster is attuned to the true, primal forces of darkness. By tying themselves to the plane of shadow, they maintain a tenous link to the cosmic forces of existence. '' ''Shadow magic is subtle and indirect. It involves two fundamental principles of mysticism. Sympathy, which is like affects like. if the caster controls something similar to, or related to the target, the caster controls the target itself. Reflection, which states that there is a reaction for every action. Where light glows strong, darkness deepens elsewhere to compensate. Shadow magic creates strength from weakness, substance from emptiness, darkness from light. Cantrips *Dancing Shadows (Flare) - Shadows deepen around the target, reducing their AB by 2 for one turn. Will save negates. *Shadow Radiance (Light) - The caster summons forth a blackish-green radiance, the muted light of the Plane of Shadow. 1 hour / level. *Daze, Ray of Frost, Resistance as normal. First Circle *Cloak of Shadows (Mage Armor) - +1 rank in Hide/Move Silently per caster level, 1 hour / level. *Shield of Shadows (Shield) - +4 Deflection AC, 10% concealment, 1 turn / level. *Arrow of Dusk (Magic Missile) - 1d6 force damage / 2 levels after level 1, capping at 5d6. Will save halves damage. Illusion school. *Negative Energy Ray, Ray of Enfeeblement, Scare, Sleep, Summon Creature I as normal. Second Circle *Aura of Shadows (Resist Elements) - 1d8 + 1 / caster level (capping at 10) cold damage on hit & cold immunity until 12 damage / caster level is taken. *Eldritch Shade Interference (Lesser Dispel) - 25% spell failure for 1 round / level. Will save negates. *Swirl of Shadows (Ghostly Visage) - 5/- DR and 2+1d4 retributive shield (magical damage) for 1 turn / level. *Darkness, Invisibility, Blindness/Deafness, Ultravision, Summon Monster II as normal. Third Circle *Veil of Shadows (Hold Person) - 50% miss chance, 1 round / level. Will save negates. Enchantment School. *Eldritch shade disruption (Dispel Magic) - 50% spell failure for 1 round / level. Will save negates. *Shadow Link (Haste) - 100% immunity to negative energies, 50% vulnerability to positive, divine and fire energies, 50% movement speed increase, See Invisibility, Ultravision and adds his caster level to his spot and listen skill checks. **When cast outdoors in daylight, this spell lasts 1 Round / 2 levels. When cast indoors or at night it lasts 1.5 Rounds / Level *Planar Vision (Clarity) - Enemies in a small radius are randomly dazed, confused or frightened. Will save negates. Illusion school. *Vampiric touch, Displacement, Negative Energy Burst, Summon Creature III, Invisibility Sphere, Clairaudience / Clairvoyance as normal. Fourth Circle *Eldritch shade confusion (Lesser Spell Breach) - 75% spell failure for 1 round / level. Will save negates. *Nighthaunt Form (Elemental Shield) - 100% immunity to cold, negative energies. 20/+1 DR. Immunity to Negative Level / Ability Drain / Blindness. 50% concealment. 100% Movement Speed Increase. Adds Charisma modifier to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution. 1 round / level. *Clinging Shadow (Evard's Black Tentacles) - Mass immobilize for 1 round / level, if a reflex save is failed. Immobilized PCs can still take actions, but cannot move. Illusion School. *Fear, Improved Invisibility, Phantasmal Killer, Confusion, Enervation, Shadow Conjuration, Summon Creature IV as normal. Fifth Circle *Dematerialize (Lesser Spell Mantle) - 75% concealment, 50% movement speed increase, ghostly pulse form. 1 round / level. *Feeblemind, Lesser Mind Blank, Mind Fog, Greater Shadow Conjuration, Planar Binding, Summon Creature V as normal. Sixth Circle *Shades, True Seeing as normal.